


Consequences of Preserving Life.

by HanaMi33



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, F/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaMi33/pseuds/HanaMi33
Summary: One life and thousands of people fighting for the one person. A battle between Marines and Pirates. Only on person pays the price for protecting another. This time around its not a person you would expect.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I got kind of inspired looking at AMV's this came to mind. so enjoy!

A step on the battlefield. There was nothing but the sounds of chaos. There were so many pirates and marines alike that were fighting for one man.   
  
Portgas D Ace. He was there about to be executed. The white beard pirates were already locked into battle.   
  
A single step with my white boots. A bat in my hands. I rushed forward knowing full well that this could mean the end for that man. Who has helped me countless times. My sister Yumi was already fighting in the shadows.   
  
She wanted to believe that she could save him. I am not even sure if it was possible to save Ace. I still remember like it was yesterday when he came into our lives.

* * *

 _“_ _Hey squirt, you remind me of my little brother.”_

* * *

Those were the first words he said to me. I jumped into the air with my bat hitting the marine in the head with it hard. I swung my bat hard to the next one. I saw blood charging forward. They were all going to pay for punishing Ace just because his father was a pirate.  
  
This justice is corrupted. Ace shouldn’t have to suffer because of his father's name. The anger in my swing. The movement of my body taken on any marines. I charged straight forward.  
  
I jumped into the air. Where I landed right on Oars. Who wanted to save Ace with all his heart. I dodged the bullets that were trying to hit me. I was fast and almost undetected.   
  
My sea prism bat. They will be the ones that will feel my wrath. 

* * *

_ “Ace!! When you return! I will be way stronger than you!!” I had shouted out to him seeing him depart. My sister was in literal tears. She really loved that man.  
_

* * *

I charged forward only to stop seeing Marco the Phoenix who was about to be tagged teamed. That when my sister Yumi made her appearance with her staff.   
  
“ ACE!!” She yelled his name. I tighten my grip on my bat. I focused on beating the living hell of every living marine on this battlefield. I blocked the attack of a sword. I jumped kick him. I smacked the other in the head.   
  
I was on warpath. I would never let anyone get in my way. I took down every marine insight. I saw Smoker going for a straw hat boy. I charged forward. I blocked his fist that was trying to get the straw hat boy.  
  
I looked up at Smoker. I glared at him in defiance. His eyes widen at me.   
  
“Your..” Smoker was in shock.  
“Whats the justice in taken a life just because their father was born a pirate?!” I yelled out. He blocked my attack.   
  
“He’s a pirate too and they all must be taken care of.” Smoker told me.  
“Do you really believe that?! What's wrong with wanting to be loved! With wanting to know if it was okay if you were born or not! Huh, Smoker!?” I yelled smashing him with my bat that sent him flying.   
  
“I thought you were a true marine!! who uphold justice for the right reason and not like these corrupted BASTARDS!!!” I yelled at him.  
  
Smoker eyes widen. He looked away from me.   
  
“I’ll never forgive you, for this, Smoker..” I already had tears falling from my eyes. I didn’t care for the straw hat male that was looking at me. My brown orbs looked back at him.  
  
“..Yumiko.”  Smoker looked at the ground with a frown.   
“What are you doing still standing there..? hurry up and go!” I yelled at the straw hat male. He nodded his head running ahead.  
  
I turned back to Smoker. He looked down at his weapons. He looked back at me.   
  
“.. Your the only one, I can’t harm, Yumiko.” Smoker had his arms crossed.  
  
I stared at him for a good minute. There was so much fighting around me. I did think about things in our past.  
He always made me smile. A frown on my face.   
  
“..I’m sorry, Smoker.” I apologized. He didn’t say anything to me. I turned my back on him. He turned his head away from me.  
  
I went to attack the other marines. Ace’s execution was underway. I stepped forward. There was so much going on with the fighting.   
  
I can actually feel how wrong everything felt standing here. I never thought three days ago. I would be here fighting in a war to save the life of somebody else.  
  
A swing of my bat. That was the only that could be relied on. I fought hard taken down as many marines as I could as the numbers dwindled and increased.   
  
They wouldn’t be able to keep this up forever. I got lost in the battle. I had a few cuts and bruises. I lost track of what was happening. The only thing that stopped me. It was that odd sensation. That made me turn towards the source.  
  
The platforms were my sister was fighting off people below. She was so close to Ace. I can only hope that she was going to make it to him.   
  
A loud explosion made me turn my head. I saw that it was completely destroyed. I saw a fire-making me smile.   
  
They made it to him. There was a little spark of hope in my heart. I rushed to their aid in escape. I ran towards the three taken down marines. I jumped into the air about to hit a male with pink hair.  
  
I stopped inches from his head. He looked at me. I looked at that pink hair male.  
A turn away from him. I rushed off to attack some other marines. I kicked another in the face. I did a flip over one grabbing their shoulder. I hurled him into a group.  
  
I saw the Vice-Admiral Akainu. I don’t know what they were saying. I was getting closer. Ace went to attack the other male.   
  
Yumi looked panicked. There was a fight going on between them with the vice-admiral. I was getting so close to them. I finally made it beside the straw hat male.   
  
I looked at the other. When my head turned. That wasn’t the worst of it the scene. My sister, she was right behind Ace.   
  
Fist had gone through her. My whole world seemed to stop seeing the fist that had gone through her.   
  
“YUMI!!!” I screamed her name. She looked so happy having to protected Ace. The fist was retracted from her stomach.   
  
There was a whole through her. She fell forward. I caught her in her arms. My lips quivering seeing her. She hugged me.  
  
“Protect Ace.” She whispered in my ears.   
“I love you..” She said before her eyes shut. Her body was longer moving. I lay her down on the ground. I could feel the tears falling from my eyes.   
  
I stood up from the ground. I looked straight at Akainu. I had flashes of our lives together. Yumi was always smiling for me. She did everything to keep the two of us safe protected. She raised me all on her own with love.  
  
Akainu was going to attack. I was already on the attack. I smacked him hard with my bat with great force in the face. That sent him hurling backward.   
  
I landed on the ground. I turned around quickly picking up Ace. I didn’t show any reaction when another came for the aid of the straw hat male.   
  
Everything was a blur from that minute. I just remember running, fighting, and the emotional pain of losing my beloved sister. My body was on autopilot hauling the ass of one Portgus D. Ace.   
  
I carried this man all across the battlefield. I protected him with everything. I had to have to try to reach somewhere safe. I was almost at my limit when I saw that Yellow Submarine.   
  
‘I just want this war to be over..’ I thought to myself. I made the best possible choice of running and jumping right on the submarine. I landed on the deck.  
  
I looked at the male with a polka-dotted hat. I didn’t said anything walking into the submarine. I let his crew take Ace. I saw two other patients that were of a fishman and the straw hat male.   
  
The submarine was on the move. I didn’t care for being moved around. Yumi came to mind. She sacrificed herself so that Ace could a small chance of survival.  


* * *

_“Yumi! When I get older! I hope, I can be just like you!!” I smiled at her.  
  
She smiled back at me. She ruffled my hair. I embraced her. The two of us laughed.  
_

* * *

My legs gave out. I slide down the metal walls thinking of her long brown hair. Her golden-yellow eyes. She was as bright as the sun.   
  
“Yumi..” I said her name not wanting to believe what happened back there. I hugged my knees.  
“Why did you leave me!!?” I started to cry not caring if anyone could hear me. I was letting all the pain out.  
  
I couldn’t contain it anymore. The war was far behind. I just let all out gripping my shoulder hard crying. I thought of my beloved older sister. Who would smile at me every day. Who fed me when I was hungry.  
  
Who was always there to take the pain away from me. The thought of knowing that she was never going to be seen again. That she was really gone. It was hard to comprehend.   
  
“Yumi..” I was on the floor of a submarine hugging myself. I let myself cry. I let those tears pour out of me while thinking of my beloved older sister.


	2. Breaking Free

I awoke feeling something soft. There was a blanket over me. I touched the soft fabric. I hugged the softness of the blankets not even caring how in the world. I ended up on the bed. I was on the floor of a submarine.  
  
I just wanted to lay here in the bed. I didn’t want to get up. Yumi wasn’t here anymore to give me breakfast or smile at me loving or even give a kiss on the cheek.   
  
There was no point in getting out of bed. I stayed there for a few more hours before forcing myself out of the bed.  
  
A step on to the metal floor. I walked forward seeing a mirror. I touched my long lock of brown hair. My fingers running along my strands. 

* * *

_ “Your hair is so beautiful, Yumiko.” Yumi smiled at me. She brushed my hair with gentle care.  
_

* * *

It made me happy how she always told me how much-loved my long hair. I touched it again feeling the softness. I started to cut it down. When I was done. I still felt the tears falling from my eyes. I was real mess taken my hair. I cleaned up the mess throwing it in the garbage.  
  
A walk to the door. I opened it seeing a polar bear.   
  
“..There is food if you want any..” He said to me. I nodded my head walking passed him. I noticed that my wounds were looked after walking down the hallway.   
  
I found the place where everyone was eating. I entered seeing a lot of men. I didn’t look at anyone taken a seat right across from the tall male. I looked at the polka-dotted hat.  
  
I looked down towards my food. I took the spoon and started eating quietly.   
  
“Hey..” A male wearing all white looked at me. I glanced at him quietly.  
“H-how is the food..?” He asked me. I stared for a few seconds.  
  
“Its alright, thank you..” I answered. I wanted to cry some more. I ate the meal that was given to me gratefully. I wanted to die but I knew that I had to continue to live.  
  
‘Because that’s what my sister would have wanted..’ I thought to myself. I forced myself to drink the bowl. I placed on the table. I couldn’t speak for a second in fear of letting the pain take over again.  
  
“Thanks for the meal..” I pushed myself up.   
“Your welcome, just let me know if there is anything else you need..” The polar bear said to me.   
“Okay….” I turned away from the polar bear.   
  
‘ Just take small steps forward..’ I told myself. I turned around walking towards the door. I had to lift myself back up even if it was painful. I left going back to that room. I made myself sleep for the rest of the day.  
  
I got up again wanting trying to learn how to live again. I was still mourning. I did things to take care myself. It was hard waking up knowing she wasn’t there.  
  
I thought of Yumi every second of the day. I still ate and kept myself hydrated. I tried to look at the people around me.   
  
I have to be honest. It was hard for me to get up. I did walking to eat with this crew that saved three warriors. I haven’t really thought of to check them. They were obviously in good hands.  
  
I even lost track of days since the war. I sat down at the same spot. I took a drink.  
  
“OYAJI!!” A loud shot made me flinch. That was the sound of Ace. I turned my head. I turned my head hearing the destruction.   
  
The pain in his voice was making me think of my loss. Ace came into the place. I saw him well enough. I just looked at him.   
  
His eyes landed on the polka-dotted male. He marched over. He started to freak out because he lost someone important there.  
  
“YOU SHOULD OF JUST LEFT ME ON THE BATTLE FIELD TO DIE WITH HIM!!” Ace yelled out.   
  
My body moved on its own accord. I punched him hard in the face. He went crashing into the wall hard.   
  
“you think you're the only one who lost someone important..?” I asked walking over to him. I kicked the wall next to him.  
  
“MY SISTER GAVE HER LIFE FOR YOU!!” I yelled at him. He looked at me in shock.  
  
“How dare you say that in front of me!! do you really think that kind of thing is what White beard would have wanted!?” I yelled at him.   
  
I felt myself breaking again.   
  
“YOU IDIOT!” I almost left an indent in the wall but refrained from using my full strength.  
“Can’t you see how much your loved..? at least you still have your little brother!” I broke down covering my eyes with my hands.  
  
I bawled once more. I didn’t want to think of my sister.  
  
“Yumi ko ..” Ace’s voice was gentle. I smacked his hand away.  
“Go to your brother!” I snapped at him.   
  
“I’m sorry..” He said to me. I stayed on the ground hearing his foot steps slowly leave me. I took a few breaths.   
  
I struggled to get up. I managed to do that despite the shaking in my legs. I walked towards the door. I forced myself to go into that room.   
  
The next day. I stayed in the bed. I didn’t even got to see anyone. I just stayed in the room. I immobilized myself for what felt like maybe three days.  
  
I took a step outside for what felt like the first time. I felt eyes on me. I walked over to the polka-dotted hat. Who was sitting by a rock with a long sword. He looked at me.   
  
“Thank you for everything you have done for me..” I said to him bowing my head. There was a silence. I looked up the boys all stared at me.  
  
“Y-your okay..?” The white hat wearing male asked.  
“Yeah, I’m alright, Sorry for all the trouble, I caused, it's about time, I leave..” I told them.  
  
“Leave..?!” The boys shouted.  
“Yes, I would like to know your name because well, I’ve got no clue..” I admitted. The men all fell to the ground. I rubbed the back of my head.   
  
“Trafalgar D. Water Law.” The polka-dotted male introduced himself.   
“I’m Bepo.” The polar bear said to me.  
  
“You probably would have guess by now, but my name is Yumiko.”  I introduced myself.   
“Good bye..” I waved my hand turning away from them. I walked forward seeing the Fishman, Ace and the male with a straw hat.  
  
“Yumiko..” Ace looked at me. I walked over to him. I embraced him.  
“Its okay, Ace, I forgive you.” I told him. There was something that I need to do for myself. I needed to learn how to be on my own.   
  
“Yumiko this is my little brother, Monkey D. Luffy.” Ace introduced hi s little brother . I looked at Luffy. Who was looking at me bandaged from head to toe.  He actually looked kind of paralyzed looking at me.  
  
I looked at him in confusion. When suddenly his lips were on my own. The shock of being kissed was there. I didn’t know what to do at the moment. My eyes slowly shut from the kiss.  
  
Luffy pulled away.  
  
“Thank you for saving my brother.” He embraced me. The warmth of his hug was what awoken something with me. I wrapped my arms around him. I held him close because as of that moment. I felt like life was breathed back into me.   
  
“Your welcome..” I said to him resting my head on his chest in his embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't mind what other say, this hit me right in the feels <3


End file.
